


Meet your little sister (head canon)

by maisiesfumero



Category: Brooklyn nine-nine
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, New Sibling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maisiesfumero/pseuds/maisiesfumero
Summary: Mac meets his baby sister for the first time
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Meet your little sister (head canon)

Mac got excited when Jake came home since the birth of his daughter, It was only a few hours and the labour was a lot quicker than Mac’s but Mac being Mac missed his parents if they left the room for a couple of seconds.  
Mac is only two and doesn’t really understand what is going on, he knew he had a baby sister on the way and had become a little bit clingy to Amy during the final weeks

Mac arrives at the hospital and looks around all confused until they get to a room. Mac only sees Amy at first and is more excited to see her. Amy helps Mac climb up before giving him a hug

Amy then points to the little cot thing saying to Mac that he has a little sister, Mac is feeling a little overwhelmed and gets a bit upset but after Amy calms him down, Jake brings the new baby closer to Mac

Mac observes his sister for a few seconds and is startled when she moves Mac points to his sister and says “baby”.  
Jake gives their little girl to Amy, so Mac can see her better

Amy then allows Mac to “Hold” his sister.  
Mac is quiet during this time but is happy and it eases Jake and Amy’s nerves


End file.
